


Smiles and Stupidity

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: And Glaz is just really fricken tired, Drug Use, Fluff with a little bit of angst, Hospitals, Kapkan is an idiot in this, M/M, Nondescript Injuries, Post-Mission, morphine high, morphine use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kapkan's smiles are a rare occurrence, but every time he does smile, Glaz usually falls in love a little bit more.Right now though, Glaz isn't having it.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Smiles and Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> An Alternative Summary: Kapkan does a stupid and Glaz isn't happy about it.

_“And why are you smiling?”_

Given the circumstances, it’s an appropriate question.

He’s just opened the door to the other smiling adorably, reminding him of a puppy, his perfect, white teeth an extra addition to the pristine, white room. That in itself is enough to make him worry more. Sterilizer had already made its way to his senses in the halls, but upon entering the small room, the smell only heightens. Maybe it’s on account of the annoyance and paranoia running through his blood, but either way the smell of the hospital is an obvious headache soon to come.

The first thing he saw when entering the room (and to do so without thinking of killing Kapkan was a feat) was the damn smile. Never having braces growing up, the smile is crooked, and the canines seem to sharpen the brighter his smile gets. He never usually smiles, apparently obligated to keep up the ‘Mr. Serious’ act day and night, but when he does it’s a rare gift. And yet now, Glaz wants to slap this god-granted gift off the hunter’s face.

The reason why he’s giving a dopey smile is simply obvious: 

He’s high.

The lower half of his body is covered by white, rumpled sheets, the other half clearly cladded in a blue hospital gown. Bandages peek out from under the thin gown, and somewhere below those blankets are bandages on his leg too. Doc had filled him in on everything that happened. The grin does not falter at his question though, actually getting larger the more Glaz glares at him for his stupidity. He raises his hand off the bed a little, giving a small wave and croaking in their mother tongue, “Hi.”

All in one note, his voice is a major and minor key played at once. He sounds broken, and it pulls at Glaz’s heartstrings, but the emotion behind his welcome is joyous and bright, just like his smile. Glaz is relieved he seems fine as of now, but granted, the sniper’s still not happy.

“I can't believe you. How are you feeling?” Glaz pulls the chair next to the door towards the bed, sitting down in it with worry and anticipation. He takes the hand Kapkan waved with, pressing it between his palms.

Kapkan giggles, and if Glaz teases him about it once he’s sobered up, he’d immediately deny the fact. “I feel great.” The other’s sensitivity to morphine has always been laughably low, but Glaz knows that he won’t be doing so well after everything wears off. “You worry too much, Timur.”

“Well, if you wouldn’t do stupid things, I wouldn’t have to.” Glaz looks up at the clock above the bathroom door. It’s been 19 hours, he notes.

“I’m very smart, thank you very much.” His head lolls down his pillow towards Glaz, his pinpoint pupils looking up at him sweetly.

“Not right now, you aren’t.”

Kapkan tries to shake his head, but his eyebrows crease after a certain amount of movement. The noticeable pain stalls his smile, and so does the tone of Glaz’s voice. He blinks at him, comically confused. He probably doesn’t remember much.

“You could have died, you fool,” Glaz says, voice quiet, self conscious now at the fact that his throat has started to close up. Sober Kapkan would tease him if he were the current hunter in the bed, but since Kapkan-on-Morphine is instead, he thinks he can get away with a bit of emotions. 

There’s a cup of water on the bedside table that Glaz hands him, hoping for the roughness of his voice to disappear. Kapkan stays quiet for a bit, before and after sipping from the cup. The crinkling of plastic is as loud as a gunshot, and the room seems to have shrunk. Watching Glaz fidget with a softer focus than usual, the hunting instincts not fully clouded, Kapkan remains still. 

“Alexsandr visited earlier.” Kapkan’s driving off the road, going in the wrong direction and away from the problem at hand. The sniper swells with annoyance once again and glares. At least he's known to be the calmer of the two.

“I know.”

“He said he would strangle me to death if I messed up again. And that when Shuhrat gets back he might actually do it for him.”

“Sounds about right.” 

There’s more silence, more twitching of fingers, more stupidity. For a moment, Glaz frowns at the other, emotions flowing, but soon, it settles in.

It’s an attempt, to say the least. 

Mutual conversation is a form of revival to Kapkan apparently, and someway, somehow, it always works with Glaz. To many, casually asking about something as trivial as one’s dinner after arguing about not being able to _communicate_ , is insulting. Rude, stupid, pointless, a pain in the ass. Glaz could go on. But, Glaz also knows that in such half-assed, seemingly meaningless comments, there is meaning.

It’s his way of apologizing.

Glaz looks at Kapkan, the latter’s pupils so small yet steady, and the silence seems to finally settled into something of calmness, familiarity. Glaz rubs his thumb over Kapkan’s knuckles, relief washing over him again, adorned with a thin, toothless smile. “You know, I’ll have to have this same conversation with you again later.”

Kapkan’s lips twitch. “I know.”

“I hate you. Don’t you dare do that again.”

“I know.” Kapkan rests his head back and closes his eyes. He’s starting to sound tired, but continuing that at-peace tone of voice from earlier.“Do me a favor?” he sighs.

Glaz hums in question, arching an eyebrow in amusement. Whatever he’ll ask will be something a sane Kapkan would never outright ask for, no doubt. He never asks for favors; if he wants something, he’ll get it himself, or become content with nothing. Glaz knows he should enjoy loopy Kapkan for as long as he can, and maybe collect some information for blackmail.

“Kiss me.” 

Glaz sighs, yet does as he’s told. Leaning forward in his chair, and still holding the other’s hand, he presses his lips to Kapkan's temple, a smirk forming on his lips as he does so.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept wanting to change the ship so there were like two other ship options for this, but Kapkan/Glaz won.


End file.
